It is generally understood that vehicle frames include a header beam that spans between the A-pillars of the vehicle frame to support a vehicle roof and a windshield. To provide a consistent curvature across the header beam for attaching the windshield, steal header beams are typically formed with a stamping process that may cause a significant amount of scrap material to be generated. Also, it is common for header beams have multiple attachment features along the length of the header beam that can have a tendency to reduce the structural integrity of the beams, making the use of lightweight extruded metal on header beams more difficult. As it becomes more desirable for vehicles to be built with lighter materials that also adhere to higher safety standards, it is increasingly desirable to utilize components made with extruded metal and with fewer structural discontinuities, while maintaining or reducing cost of the components.